This specification relates to wearable technology.
Designers of computing devices are able to incorporate increasingly more computing power into smaller devices that can be placed on a person's body. Digital cameras are becoming commonplace in various devices, and mobile phones are becoming ubiquitous. Some cameras are designed to be attached to a helmet or another place on a person's body for capturing video clips of events. These cameras typically record and store video clips of an event, and a person can later move the video clips onto a computer.